Rejection and Acceptance
by space cadet4
Summary: A kinda short Fic about my favorite character of all final fantasy. my summarys suck, so just read the fic, c'mon its under 2k words, it'll take you like 5 minutes
1. Default Chapter

A fic dedicated to my beloved Fujin, the best, and most overlooked, character in final fantasy, by the way, it's a Fujin/squall fic, cos hardly anyone ever does those and I think they are perfect for each other, I'll be damned if I ever let Seifer have her  
  
Fujin awoke with a start, perspiration dampening her thin nightshirt, blearily rubbing her eyes, why was she awake? Was it time for class? No it was the dream again, she couldn't remember it, but it haunted her every night. Fujin yawned and stretched, briefly glancing over towards her alarm clock, 5am, it wasn't due to go off for another 2 hours Well since she was awake she may as well use the time. Fujin reached out and grasped her eyepatch, the same ritual every morning since the attack, lift the patch to the damaged eye, pull the strings round the back, over, under, in and out, pull closed and it was done. Her imperfection, her blemish, her flaw, hidden from the world, if only it were that easy, she thought, regarding herself in the mirror, to hide the rest of her, that would be perfect, nobody would notice, nobody would care, the world would be better off, minus an antisocial albino Cyclops. There were enough monsters in the world, without another one. Fujin pulled her clothes on with these thoughts running through her mind.  
  
She shook her head to clear it of these unwanted thoughts, then took another look in the mirror, this time she saw differently, she saw a petite and attractive girl, with shiny platinum hair and beautiful crimson eyes, one covered by a patch that blended so well with her crisp and neat blue uniform that it may well have been nothing more than a fashion accessory. Both were false images both biased, Fujin knew what she was, she was a plain girl with a disfiguring injury and she was happy this way, at least now people avoided her. Having nothing better to do she set off towards the training area, it wasn't booked for her right now, but who else would be awake at such antisocial hours. Fujin walked down the corridors with almost a spring in her step, training was her escape, during combat there was no time to think of anything else, just the thrill of the fight.  
  
She entered the training room to see somebody already there, much to her annoyance "SQUALL EXPLAIN"  
  
Squall looked casually in her direction "I booked some time here, training helps me wake up in the mornings"  
  
"RAGE"  
  
"Whatever" squall looked at the ground "If you want to train, you can partner with me"  
  
Fujin stood there blankly for while, partner? She had never been anyone's training partner before, even Raijin and Seifer didn't train with her  
  
"PARTNER?" a slightly questioning tone of voice, then "AFFIRMITIVE" much more definitely  
  
"Whatever" squall looked at the ground again "let's get going we only have this place for the next hour"  
  
Why did he keep looking at the ground? Wondered Fujin but really she knew it was so he didn't have to look at her, she realized with a sudden clarity why he was letting her train with him, it was so that he didn't have to argue, Squall was like that, he never wanted a confrontation with people  
  
Fujin shook her head, these thoughts were wrong, Squall wasn't like that at all, he was different from other people, he didn't just look at her and decide she was a freak, he looked deeper than that and saw somebody who just needed a friend. That was wrong too she decided, it was because Squall didn't really care if she was there or not, somehow the idea of indifference stung more than hurled insults or curious stares. Fujin ran after Squall before he could get too far ahead  
  
Fujin was back in her dormitory, she had to be ready for class in an hour, but she felt she needed the rest, other training sessions didn't even compare to this morning, a glorious hour of mortal combat, her and Squall side by side against the monsters, him watching her back, and her watching his, Fujin never knew it could feel so good to fight with a partner, but it was fantastic, while they were fighting, she wasn't a cripple, wasn't a freak, she was Fujin Kazeno, comrade in arms to Squall Leonhart, she'd been a member of a posse before, but for that one hour, she felt like she was really on a team  
  
Then she remembered his offer and sighed happily, she would train with him again every Monday and Thursday morning. The alarm clock trilled its caution that class was soon to begin, and Fujin got to her feet and almost skipped on her way to class, passing Seifer and Raijin on the way, both of whom looked very confused  
  
"Was that really Fujin? She was smiling ya know" Raijin was definitely puzzled  
  
Seifer shrugged "Who cares? Maybe the psychiatrist finally gave up and prescribed her Prozac?"  
  
Seifer was right in some way, thought Raijin, who cares why she was happy? It was nice to see Fujin smile  
  
please R&R, I have another few chapters planned 


	2. breakfast

Right, finally bothering to add another chapter here, only took me a few months to do it, sorry, but my other fic is a major project and I usually spend all my writing time on that one.  
  
Fujin tossed and turned in her sleep. The same uneasy dream playing itself out in her head. She was in an alley somewhere, she didn't know where, the alley was devoid of defining features. A shadowy figure loomed over her, Its fist raised in anger. She was struck about the face, and in her dream state she felt the blow land, felt the blood drip down her chin, felt every act of cruelty that this figure inflicted upon her. She turned to run. Normally this was when she would see the back of the alley, blocking her in, denying her escape. This time was different, there was a person there. Squall was smiling down at her, he extended one hand and helped her to her feet. The figure was gone and she was safe in the arms of Squall Leonhart.  
  
A shrill beeping filled the air and roused Fujin from her slumber. The one time she wished to remain asleep and she had to get up. She dressed as usual, blue shirt, black pants, and of course her patch. Unlike all other mornings, this morning she didn't bother to look in the mirror. She decided that for once she would quite like to have breakfast, a meal that she skipped most days.  
  
As she queued at the cafeteria she remembered why she rarely had breakfast. The large numbers of people around her were making her feel a little claustrophobic. But the time in line passed quickly and she was soon at the front. She ordered a simple breakfast of soft boiled eggs and toast soldiers. As she walked back she heard a pained voice from behind her.  
  
"Whaddya mean you don't do hotdogs for breakfast anymore?!?"  
  
"Sorry Zell, but look on the bright side, we'll have more than we normally do at lunch."  
  
"Aww man, I wanted hotdogs now." Zell walked dejectedly away with a bowl of cereal, mourning the lost hotdog opportunity. He looked up and noticed Fujin sitting at a table on her own.  
  
Oh no, Fujin thought, please don't let him come over here, I just wanted breakfast, I don't want to have to deal with this loud idiot.  
  
"Heya Fujin, wassup?" Zell sat down opposite her.  
  
"NOTHING"  
  
"Hmm? Really? Well I heard an interesting rumour yesterday, wanna hear it?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Ya sure? Its about someone we know." Zell winked at her Fujin stiffened in her chair, word hadn't got round that fast had it? It was only a training session, how could people start rumors about that?  
  
"WHO?" She asked, almost dreading the answer  
  
"You really wanna hear?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
"Alright then, word round the garden is" Fujin drew a deep breath "Doctor Kadowaki has forced Raijin to go on a diet, says he's getting too fat.  
  
Fujin exhaled in a sigh of relief, then made a mental note to tease Raijin later. Unfortunately Zell didn't stop talking there.  
  
"So what exactly is it between you and Squall?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh its just I saw you guys leaving the training room together, I just wondered what you were doing in there."  
  
"TRAINING, STUPID"  
  
"Tch, fine, I'll ask squall about it, he might be more talkative."  
  
"DOUBTFUL"  
  
"Whoa I thought the only person you made fun of was Raijin" Zell leaned forwards as if examining Fujins face "Now I know there is something between you and Squall, so spill it will ya."  
  
Fujin stood up and kicked Zell sharply in the shin  
  
"FOOL" She walked away as fast as she could, leaving her breakfast unfinished.  
  
Zell rubbed his leg, damn Fujin kicked hard for such a little person, He made a promise that he would never again laugh at Raijin for being afraid of her.  
  
Okay, short chapter I know, but hey I can't even remember why I'm writing this, probably something to do with the late hours, that and I'm replaying FF8. 


	3. Makes no Sense to me

I just don't like seifuus cos I've seen so many of them, if I find a really original and cool one, then that's all to the good, but mostly they tend to be blah blah blah, hidden feelings, I love you seifer, I love you too fujin, insert 1 paragraph of lemon content here and end it. That and I hated seifers attitude in the game, he didn't treat fujin or rinoa very well IMO. What has to make you wonder is why do people like pairing him with Zell?  
  
For once Fujin was not paying attention during homeroom, instead she was typing as quietly as possible on her keyboard so as not to be overheard by Quistis  
  
"HELLO", Squall blinked as the message came up on his screen, he cautiously scanned around the room trying to see who it was who was typing to him.  
  
"Who is this?" he typed back as quietly as he could  
  
"OBVIOUS, FUJIN" Squall sighed under his breath, it was obvious, who else shouted even when they weren't?  
  
"Could you turn off caps lock."  
  
"NEGATIVE"  
  
"Whatever, what do you want?" Fujin was hoping for a greeting that was maybe a little friendlier. But then, she did insist on shouting single words, even when it was typed, she didn't know why she did it, but it was a habit she had grown comfortable with.  
  
"TRAINING?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"TONITE 7PM"  
  
"I can't, I'm going to Timber, I won't be back until tomorrow evening."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"I'm visiting Rinoa"  
  
Fujin felt like a lead weight had been dropped into her stomach, Squall was going to go to Timber and visit Rinoa? How could she have forgotten about Rinoa? It was obvious that Squall liked her. But why did any of this matter? Rinoa could have Squall, Fujin wasn't interested in him like that at all, she was just disappointed that she couldn't train with Squall today, she shook her head to clear the swirling thoughts  
  
"Miss Kazeno?" Quistis called from the front of the class "Do you disagree with my interpretation of president Delings administrative style?"  
  
"NEGATIVE" Fujin called back, a red blush coming to her ivory cheeks. Dammit all this thinking about Squall was really not helping anything. She sneaked a quick glance at him, his head was down and he was purposefully typing at his keyboard. No doubt he was getting on with his assignments, as Fujin should be doing herself.  
  
Fujin gave a mental sigh and set to work, what were her views on the political tension between Galbadia and Dollet? She tried hard to think of an answer, but she didn't really have a view on the matter. Galbadia was always waring with Dollet or Timber, it was a constant, it never changed, brought a lot of money into the garden though. Fujin looked at her screen in surprise as a new message from Squall blinked up.  
  
"If you want I can spar with you for a little while. I can tell Rinoa that I missed my train"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin was so suddenly happy that Squall would sacrifice time with Rinoa for her that she said it out loud instead of typing the reply.  
  
"Miss Kazeno?" Quistis called "You mean to say that you agree with Galbadia's probing of Dollet territory?"  
  
"NEGATIVE" Fujin sat down, blushing more furiously than before. She worked steadily throughout the rest of the class, so as to avoid further attention and embarrassment. But she couldn't help sneaking the occasional glance at Squall, just to see what he was doing. It looked to her as if there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Was he laughing at her, as so many other students were? Or was he just amused by her uncharacteristic outburst. Maybe it was something else entirely. Fujin desperately hoped that it was option 2 or 3. Yet again she surprised herself with these thoughts, why did Squall's opinion of her suddenly matter? One day he was just, there, another garden student. Then all of a sudden she had all these thoughts in her head swirling around and making no sense. Right now she would give anything just to be able to understand herself  
  
This story is pretty much a side project, so I'm afraid all the chapters are likely to be short little scenarios like this one. I also don't like Squinoa pairings very much, I don't like Rinoa either, at least Seifer has some redeeming qualities, Rinoa is pretty much the sole cause of everything bad, the only reason the party goes anywhere is because she needs saving again. Angelo is cool though. 


End file.
